Apenas Amigo
by Guardian00
Summary: "Eu gosto de você". Eu não deveria ter ouvido aquilo. Eu não deveria ter presenciado aquilo. Não deveria... Não queria... Eu sabia, eu sempre soube. Mas saber não tornava isso menos doloroso. Pelo contrário. Saber machucava.


_Eu gosto de você._

Eu não deveria ter ouvido aquilo.

Eu não deveria ter presenciado aquilo.

Não deveria... Não queria...

Eu sabia, eu sempre soube. Mas saber não tornava isso menos doloroso.

Pelo contrário.

Saber machucava.

Foi por puro acaso que eu passei em frente à sala de brinquedos naquela hora. E eu passei justo no momento que... Em tempo de ver... De ouvir...

Eu não estava espiando, eu não tinha a intenção de ficar ouvindo coisas atrás da porta, mas... O tom da voz _dele,_ vinda do interior da sala, através da porta entreaberta, me fez parar inconscientemente. E quando eu dei por mim, minhas mãos estavam suadas e tremiam levemente; meus olhos ameaçavam marejar e minhas pernas não me obedeciam, me forçando a ficar ali mais um pouco.

Quando consegui retomar o controle do meu corpo, me afastei rápido pelo corredor, tentando a todo custo segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair.

– Matt, pode me ajudar aqui por favor? – Roger apareceu de repente na minha frente, quase trombando comigo no corredor, carregado de livros quase até o queixo.

Poder eu posso. Querer já é outra história.

Suspirei e peguei mais da metade dos livros dos braços do diretor. Ele já tem idade, não deveria ficar tentando carregar tudo isso de uma vez, caramba!

– Obrigado – ele agradeceu e eu o segui um pouco relutante até seu escritório.

Eu queria me afastar dali o mais rápido possível. Não podia simplesmente largar Roger com aquela montanha de livros que provavelmente o esmagariam assim que ele desse mais de meia dúzia de passos com eles, mas também não queria correr o risco de topar com Mello nos corredores.

Eu não queria vê-lo agora. Não queria mesmo.

Não era culpa dele. Tampouco de Near.

Ele o amava e Near o amava de volta.

Nenhum deles tinha culpa.

Então a culpa era minha? Eu era culpado por amar Mello? Não parecia ser justo...

Talvez eu fosse culpado por presenciar o momento que Mello finalmente admitiu o que sentia e beijou Near, mesmo que esta não fosse minha intenção. Mas amá-lo era errado? Por isso doía tanto? Mas assim como nenhum deles simplesmente escolheu amar um ao outro, eu não escolhi amar meu melhor amigo. Eu não escolhi experimentar o quanto aquilo doía...

– Matt? Você está bem? – eu nem percebi que já estava no amplo escritório do diretor e que ele já havia aliviado meus braços dos livros grossos e pesados – Você está um pouco pálido – ele me olhava preocupado – Está sentindo algo?

Quer mesmo que eu responda?

– Eu estou bem, Roger. É que eu estava desde ontem de noite jogando direto. Acabei esquecendo até de dormir – inventei qualquer coisa, e para completar, fingi um bocejo.

– Então vá dormir logo – ele falou sério – E Matt, se eu notar que isso está se repetindo muito, eu terei que tirar os seus jogos.

– Não vai se repetir – prometi sem ânimo e saí de sua sala.

Bom, na verdade eu tinha esquecido mesmo foi de comer porque eu passei o tempo todo jogando. Agora que eu parava para lembrar, minha única refeição do dia tinah sido o café-da-manhã. Já passava das nove da noite agora. Mas não estava com a mínima fome.

Tudo o que eu queria era...

– Matt?

Tudo o que eu queria era ficar sozinho um pouco.

Então por que Linda tinha que aparecer e vir correndo em minha direção?!

– Você estava na sala do Roger? – ela perguntou desconfiada, passando a andar ao meu lado.

– Só estava ajudando ele a carregar uns livros – respondi sorrindo.

Sorrir nunca foi tão difícil.

Eu não podia fazer igual com Roger. Se eu não parecesse normal, Linda ficaria me enchendo até eu dizer o que tinha acontecido. E isso era a última coisa da qual eu precisava agora.

Sinceramente, a pior coisa que alguém pode suportar é colocar um sorriso no rosto quando a sua maior vontade é chorar.

E lá estava eu. Sorrindo.

– Hehe, às vezes eu esqueço que você é bonzinho, Matt – ela comentou rindo. Eu gostava de Linda, ela era uma boa amiga. Mas eu realmente não estava a fim de ficar conversando agora.

Não sei se consigo segurar por muito mais tempo.

– Não sei se considero isso como um elogio – forcei uma risada também, que para meu orgulho, pareceu convincente o suficiente – Bom, eu acho que já vou dormir – fiz como se estivesse bocejando, de novo – Deve fazer uns dois dias que eu não durmo direito.

– Ficou jogando direto de novo?! – ela perguntou brava. Ela estava bizarramente parecida com Roger agora.

– Pelo menos eu terminei o jogo e agora posso dormir – ri.

– Você precisa parar com isso – ela disse ainda séria, acenando ao virar para voltar pelo caminho de onde tínhamos vindo. Acenei de volta sem falar mais nada.

É claro que eu não iria para o quarto. Nem pensar. Agora não.

Ao invés disso fui para o jardim. Afinal, pela hora e pela temperatura, ninguém mais iria até lá.

Sentei na grama, encostando no tronco grosso de uma árvore, e sabia, escondido por várias outras.

E então as lágrimas que eu estive segurando desde que presenciei aquela cena não quiseram mais ficar presas e começaram a sair, escorrendo silenciosamente pelo meu rosto. Hora ou outra eram acompanhadas por um soluço baixo.

As palavras ainda ecoavam na minha cabeça e a cena se repetia sem parar, como uma filmagem.

Mas o pior não era lembrar do beijo, da declaração, nem do singelo e caloroso abraço que se seguiu.

Não, o pior era lembrar do olhar. Lembrar do olhar do Mello e ter a certeza de que ele nunca seria, de que ele nunca **poderia** ser dirigido a mim.

...

Eu sou realmente patético. Amo Mello mas fico fazendo esse drama todo quando ele finalmente revela o que sempre esteve guardado dentro de si.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Trancar tudo o que estou sentindo agora dentro de mim e jogar a chave fora? Eu já fiz isso antes. Por todo esse tempo, por todos esses anos, eu basicamente trancafiei meus sentimentos bem lá no fundo, escondidos e se acumulando cada vez mais. E eis aqui o resultado. Tudo voltando de uma vez só, parecendo que ia me esmagar.

E por incrível que pareça, eu não duvido nem um pouco de que isso aconteça. Eu sentia uma espécie de peso no meu peito, e a cada soluço que eu tentava conter, a cada nova leva de lágrimas, esse peso parecia que ia fazendo uma pressão cada vez maior. Eu me sentia quase como se sufocado.

Tudo seria tão mais fácil se eu conseguisse controlar minhas emoções...

Conforme as lágrimas continuavam saindo, eu via cenários alternados à minha frente. Ora eu estava no corredor do orfanato, observando Mello e Near juntos, ora eu estava sentado no jardim, encarando a vegetação iluminada apenas pelo luar.

Eu estava escorregando um pouco, e quando eu apoiei minhas mãos no chão, sentindo a grama macia em minha pele, para poder sentar mais ereto, senti algo em minha mão esquerda.

Parecia ser uma embalagem.

Uma embalagem amassada de chocolate.

Não é preciso pensar muito para ter uma idéia de quem tinha jogado isso aqui. Senti meus lábios se esticarem em um sorriso fraco, e conforme eu observava o papel laminado dourado e sentia aquele cheiro doce desprendendo dele, um cheiro tão familiar, novos pensamentos me invadiram.

Aquela simples embalagem, ou talvez tenha sido o cheiro, fez eu me dar conta de que estava pensando demais. Ou melhor, de que eu estava **sentindo** demais. Tá bom, eu sei que eu não sou um robô nem nada assim para me impedir de "sentir", mas também... Não é como se eu não tivesse mais nada.

Mello era meu amigo, sempre foi. E pelo menos isso, era só meu. Porque eu sei que sou seu melhor amigo, eu sei que, no final das contas, eu tenho "um lugar".

E daí que ele não me amava? Seria apenas como sempre foi, eu me contentaria com o simples fato de tê-lo ao meu lado.

Para início de conversa, eu nunca reservei esperanças. Eu nunca esperei mais do que isso. Eu sempre soube que este dia chegaria.

Só... Foi um pouco doloroso demais quando chegou.

Talvez a única esperança que eu me atrevia a manter era a de que demorasse o máximo de tempo possível para aquele momento acontecer.

Mas eu ainda posso ficar próximo a ele, eu ainda posso rir com ele, e eu ainda continuo sendo o único que conhece certo lado dele. Lado que apenas um _amigo_ conheceria.

Mesmo sendo doloroso permanecer ao lado da pessoa que você mais ama, com ela amando outro alguém, pensando desse jeito, não tem sido exatamente assim por anos? O que aconteceu hoje pode ter descarrilhado tudo o que eu acumulei por todo esse tempo, mas não mudava essa realidade.

O peso em meu peito pareceu aliviar um pouco. Parecia até que eu tinha tido uma grande epifania agora.

Eu continuava segurando a embalagem do chocolate, mas não olhava mais para ela. Segurava ela firme em uma das mãos e abracei minhas pernas, escondendo meu rosto nos joelhos.

Eu não tinha mais nenhum pensamento definido. Nem deprimido, nem otimista, nem conformista. Nada. Sabe quando parece que sua mente cansa de trabalhar e você fica simplesmente em um estado de pura melancolia e desânimo?

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, mas sei que eu acabei sendo "despertado" por algo gelado caindo na minha nuca. Levantei a cabeça e percebi o que era.

Eu não queria voltar para o quarto agora, eu poderia ficar bem mais tempo aqui no jardim, mas... Aguentar o frio tudo bem, nada demais, mas eu acho mais aconselhável não ignorar a chuva.

Por isso, quando as primeiras gotas começaram a cair, eu levantei do chão e voltei para dentro do orfanato.

Fui andando sem pressa alguma, as gotas geladas da chuva agora se misturando com as lágrimas salgadas que insistiam em continuar saindo.

Antes de entrar no quarto, passei a mão pelos meus olhos, tentando mantê-los limpos.

– Matt?! Mas que merda você estava fazendo na chuva?! – Mello exclamou assim que eu entrei no quarto, todo encharcado e tremendo de frio.

É, eu acho que minha tentativa de cessar as lágrimas não deu muito resultado.

Porque quando eu levantei o rosto e encarei Mello, com minha visão novamente turva, ele parecia estar surpreso. Muito surpreso.

– M-Matt? O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou diminuindo um tom enquanto se aproximava devagar, com uma toalha em mãos. Acho que era a toalha que eu tinha largado em cima da cama mais cedo.

E surpreendentemente, eu comecei a rir. Não era forçado como de quando eu encontrei Linda, e isso era o mais estranho. Eu não sabia o por quê, mas não consegui reprimir o riso fraco e baixo que escapou dos meu lábios.

Ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

Isso com certeza surpreendeu e assustou Mello.

Peguei a tolha das mãos dele e quando consegui, falei e me surpreendi pela minha voz não ter saido tremida – Eu sou um idiota. Só isso.

– Ahn? Matt, é sério! O que aconteceu com você?! Por que você está... – não o deixei terminar.

– Não precisa se preocupar. Amanhã eu estarei de volta ao normal.

É claro que ele não aceitaria isso como resposta, mas ele não teve muita escolha. Porque eu nem dei tempo para ele falar mais nada, entrei no banheiro e tranquei a porta, ligando o chuveiro logo em seguida.

Eu sabia que apenas ficar ao lado dele não seria o suficiente para eu ser feliz. Mas quem se importa com a minha felicidade? Eu não.

Pelo menos não tanto quanto eu me importo com a dele.

Olhei meu reflexo no espelho por um instante, observando meus olhos agora vermelhos e meu cabelo colado no rosto, antes de entrar debaixo da água quente.

É, talvez fosse por isso que eu comecei a rir. Porque no final das contas, eu continuava o mesmo maldito masoquista de sempre.


End file.
